Rough Hands
by Takara Ravenheart
Summary: Six years after the defeat of Lucemon, Takuya is attacked and kidnapped by a very human enemy. He is dealt by very rough hands. But is he really human or only appearing to be? The Legendary Warriors are about to face the biggest fight of their lives and that without their leader to guide them. Will they survive? Pairings undecided, see author's note inside.


_Yay, Frontier! Gosh, I have a short attention span. This is for the Multiple POVs Challenge and the Mega-Prompts Challenge (Writing Prompt #79: multichap with over 25 chapters). It has implied sexual assault, but nothing too graphic. I'm bad at graphic stuff, it'll be like The Dragon Phoenix at most. Pairings undecided. I want Takuya with one of the twins and Zoe with the remaining twin or J.P. This uses the song prompt of Fix You by Coldplay. The fixing will come in later.  
><em>

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

"Go Kouichi!" Takuya Kanbara was the loudest in the crowd as he cheered for his friend who was on stage singing with his band. All their friends were there. It had been six years since the defeat of Lucemon and the six friends had remained as close as they could with their own busy lives. Kouichi's concerts and Takuya's soccer games did keep them in somewhat contact of each other though.

Takuya grinned as he saw his friend Zoe competing to be the loudest one there and sent a look in his direction for that. He rolled his eyes and glanced at Kouji. He may have not been as loud and outgoing as the others, but he was supporting his twin in his own way. The smile on his face and the ways his eyes shone with pride clearly showed how proud he was to be Kouichi's twin brother.

"Kouichi's doing great, isn't he?" J.P. said to the others. "His band has become so well-known after all." He put his hands behind his head.

Tommy laughed at that. "I'm so happy for Kouichi! He looks so confident up there!"

Kouji smiled but didn't reply. As the concert ended, most people started heading out but Kouichi headed towards them.

"Did you guys like it?" Kouichi asked anxiously.

Takuya laughed. "Dude you were amazing!" He didn't understand sometimes how Kouichi could be so confident singing on stage in front of crowds of people but be nervous on what they all thought.

Zoe smiled, wrapping her arms around Kouichi and giving him a hug. "You have an amazing voice, Kouichi."

Kouichi blushed a little at both Takuya and Zoe's support. "Thanks you two."

Kouji laughed at Kouichi's expression. "She's right, you know. You did great out there."

Zoe pulled away from Kouichi, allowing him to walk to his brother's side.

Kouichi smiled. "It's cause I have some of the best support from you guys."

Kouji flushed a little at the compliment causing Takuya to blink.

"Kouji's all red!" Takuya teased.

Kouji scowled. "I am not!"

"But you're all red," Takuya said grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his best friend.

Zoe sighed. "Ok, you two don't kill each other. Takuya, stop making fun of Kouji." She reached over, twisting Takuya's ear causing him to pout.

"You ruin my fun, Zee," Takuya huffed at her and Zoe laughed.

Tommy chuckled. "Oh Takuya..."

"Anyway, it's getting pretty late," Kouichi said softly. "Kouji, why don't you spend the night with me and Mom?" He shifted a little upon saying this.

Kouji's scowl disappeared, his expression softening and a small smile came to his face. "Of course. I'd love that."

Takuya grinned. "That's great you two are spending time together! Sorry to kill the moment, but Shinya will have my head in if I don't get home early today. Or well...earlier."

Zoe muffled a groan and J.P. sent Takuya an incredulous look.

"Takuya!" Both Zoe and J.P. chided at the same time.

"Honestly, you don't learn," J.P. scolded. "The two were bonding you know."

"What? I said sorry," Takuya said honestly befuddled.

Kouji, Kouichi and Tommy laughed.

"He won't get it, you two," Kouji said rolling his eyes.

"Takuya's naturally clueless like that," Tommy said.

"Oi," Takuya grumbled. "Not nice, you guys."

The others laughed and with that, decided to head their separate ways.

* * *

><p>It was getting pretty dark...<p>

_Man, Shinya's gonna be really upset if I don't hurry up. I haven't been giving him enough time lately..._Takuya thought, frowning to himself. He had promised Kouichi to be at his concert and it was a nice reunion of him and his friends since they didn't get to see each other as often as now.

"Going somewhere?" A familiar voice said causing Takuya to almost jump out of his skin and curled a bit backwards, almost crashing into a tree. He had been walking through a small park he usually went through to get to his house. Kouichi's concert location wasn't that far from his house.

"Mihara?" Takuya said, surprised his senior classmate and head of the Student Council was out this late. "Isn't it kinda late for you to be out?" He didn't know why but somehow he always imagined Mihara Akishi to be rather pompous and the overly paranoid type. Not only was his senior the student council, he was quite well known in Shinjuku because of his father being a well-known businessman.

Mihara laughed. "I'm not as coddled as you might think." His eyes twinkled. "At least, not in the way you'd think." He leaned closer, slightly pushing Takuya backwards toward the tree.

Takuya stumbled a little, staring, suddenly feeling a little nervous. He made to move past Mihara, giving a sheepish laugh. "T-that's great then. I-I really need to get home."

"What's the rush?" Mihara said pushing him further against the tree that Takuya didn't have much room to move away.

Takuya tried to push the other off. "Get off...you're creeping me out." His heart was beating so fast that he felt it would pop out of his chest. He wished his friends were here right now. He didn't really understand why Mihara was acting like this.

"Just relax, Takuya," Mihara purred, leaning close to Takuya's ear.

Takuya thrashed, trying to get a good kick in. "Get off me! My friends will kill you if you try anything!"

Mihara let out a soft laugh. "And whose going to tell them? It'll be your word against mine." He licked the shell of Takuya's earlobe, causing the other boy to let loose a shudder.

Takuya shuddered, feeling disgusted at the closeness. Why was this happening to him? "S-stop please..." He knew Mihara was right. But at the same time...maybe he was just grasping at straws here, but his friends would always believe him. He continued to squirm and struggle as much as possible, wishing someone could come and save him or something. _Anything. _

Mihara laughed more, this time the laugh sending chills down Takuya's spine. "Besides, even if your friends believe you, they're not here to stop me from having some fun, are they?"

Takuya, in hopeless frustration aimed another kick but it meekly only got the other's ankle. Mihara then pressed down against Takuya's throat.

The brunet coughed, trying to get a grip on himself and breathe again.

_Am I going to die? _Takuya found himself wondering and realised the thought didn't scare him as much as it should. At this moment, death would be better. It was clear what intentions his senior had for him. His vision was blurred but he could feel a hand intruding into his most private areas as Mihara unzipped his hands, sliding his hand inside. Takuya weakly writhed, trying to buck him off and tears filled his eyes. Despite knowing it was useless, he tried to weakly squirm away but the hand around his throat tightened a bit more causing his struggles to slow down again.

Everything was beginning to turn black in front of him. _Kouji...Kouichi...Tommy...JP...Zee...sorry I'm so clueless and stupid. _With that, he knew no more.

* * *

><p>Kouichi put the crackers and green tea on the lounge table, sitting besides his twin. "Takuya really fails to catch the hint huh?"<p>

Kouji smiled a little. "That's Takuya for you. Clueless to a fault. You know how he is."

Kouichi smiled. "At least we got to spend some time together."

Kouji's eyes met with his brother's and he put a hand on his arm. "I'm glad I came to spend the night."

Kouichi flushed. "Me too. Mom's really happy as well."

Kouji laughed. "Takuya's right. You get embarrassed way too easy."

Kouichi huffed. "Well, not all of us can put our feelings on display all the time like he can."

"True," Kouji said. "But you can open up to me, you know. We're twins, Kouichi. I can practically tell what you think."

Kouichi shrugged. "Natural habit, I guess." He shifted. "That and I have a bit of a bad feeling."

Kouji blinked. "About what?"

Kouichi shook his head. "I'm not sure. Just a bad feeling. Like something...something's about to happen."

Kouji frowned. "That doesn't sound too good."

Kouichi sighed. "I might just be paranoid but the feeling is pretty strong."

Kouji shook his head, as if pondering something. "If there's anything the Digital World has taught me, it's to trust gut feelings."

Kouichi smiled a little and almost jumped as the house phone rang. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello? Is this Takuya's friend Kouichi speaking?" Shinya Kanbara's voice came from the other line.

Kouichi blinked, briefly wondering why Takuya's little brother would call here. "Yeah it's me, Shinya. Is everything alright?"

There was a silence for a few moments and a sniffling sound was heard.

"Shinya?" Kouichi said quietly. "Are you crying?" He shifted a little as Kouji stood up, moving besides him.

"I..." Shinya's voice was choking up. "Takuya...is Takuya at your place?"

Kouichi frowned. "We seperated with Takuya about an hour back. Is he...is he not home yet?"

Kouji's eyes seemed to widen, his eyes filling with concern.

Shinya really did break down sobbing then. "He said he'd come home early...Mum's called all his friend's houses...he's not there either."

"Shinya," Kouichi said gently. "Listen to me. I need you to calm down." He could tell the younger boy was distraught and before he could find out what happened to Takuya, he needed to calm down his little brother first.

"B-but Takuya," Shinya stuttered, his voice coming out in short gasps since he was still crying

"Will be fine," Kouichi assured gently. "He'd want you to be strong for him. Kouji and I will come over to your place and we'll find him together ok?"

Shinya's quiet sobs died down to small sniffles. "Ok...I'll tell Mom you two are coming over...thanks Kouichi."

Kouichi smiled. "Don't worry about it." He placed the phone back down, his face forming a frown as he looked at Kouji. "We need to go."

Kouji nodded. "Yeah, I get that but what happened to Takuya?"

Kouichi sighed. "I don't know, Kouji." He placed a hand on Kouji's shoulder. "But we'll find him."

"You don't know that," Kouji said. "It was late, we shouldn't have let him walk home alone. I've always looked out for him before then why this time?" He buried his face in his hands.

Kouichi shook his head, grabbing Kouji by both shoulders and making him look up at him. "We didn't know. Takuya wouldn't want us to blame ourselves. We have to go find him instead of blaming ourselves."

Inside, his own heart was clenching. He really hated it when he was right. He hated his gut feelings being proved true. Takuya was hurt out there somewhere and seeing Kouji like this made him feel worse. Who knew where Takuya was right now? Had he been kidnapped? Attacked? Takuya had always been there for them when they were in trouble, heck his stubbornness was the main reason he and Kouji were together today.

"Ok," Kouji said, his voice snapping Kouichi out of his own dark and gloomy thoughts. "I won't blame myself and we'll go find him." He then smiled weakly. "As long as you stop cursing at yourself for knowing this was going to happen and blaming yourself for it."

Kouichi blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

A cheeky smile came to Kouji's face. "No I've just mastered the art of reading your pessimistic brain."

Kouichi huffed, lightly punching Kouji's shoulder. "You've been around Takuya too long."

Kouji shrugged. "Probably. Was I right though?"

Kouichi sighed. "Yeah, yeah you were and fine, I'll try not to blame myself. No we'll both try not to blame ourselves." He looked into Kouji's eyes.

Kouji nodded, his smile faltering slightly. "Deal. We need to be strong for someone else's little brother after all." He looked down for a moment. "How is Shinya?"

Kouichi shook his head, sympathy churning in his expression, wishing he could have done more to comfort Shinya. "He was crying. Come on, we need to go to him. I'm sure the others are already on their way."

Kouji nodded. "Let's go."


End file.
